Morning Breath
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Even in the 24th century


  
  
  
  


Voyager 

"Morning Breath"   
  


By VoyagerCat   
  
  
  


Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG ©2000   
  


_The time is now 0:600 hours. _

_The time is now 0:600 hours and 1 minute. _   
  


"Computer, reset alarm and activate the sonic shower." Captain Kathryn Janeway rolled out of bed, not ready to begin the new day. After a quick shower she headed for her sink._"Where the hell is my toothbrush?"_ she muttered to herself. After a quick search, she gave up and went to the replicator. "Coffee, black, and a toothbrush." 

The replicator system is currently off line. 

_"Damn! This is not going to be a good day._ Janeway to Torres."   
  


"Torres here Captain."   
  


"B'Elanna, why isn't my replicator working?"   
  


"I'm not sure Captain. Mine is off line too. I'm on my way to engineering now to find out what's going on."   
  


"Keep me informed. Janeway out." She hit her com-badge again. "Janeway to the Mess Hall."   
  


"Neelix here Captain. What can I do for you this morning?"   
  


_How can he be so cheerful this early in the morning?_ She thought. "Do you have any coffee made yet?"   
  


"Well, no Captain. I can't seem to find the coffee beans and the replicators are off line."   
  


"I know Mr. Neelix. Would you please bring me a cup as soon as you can get some made? I'll be on the Bridge."   
  


Aye Captain." 

*** 

Janeway arrived on the Bridge 10 minutes late. "Good morning, anything to report?" When she received no response she quickly took her seat and turned to Chakotay. "Not speaking this morning, Commander?"   
  


Chakotay leaned away from her. "I see I'm not the only one who forgot to brush their teeth."   
  


She put her hand over her mouth, almost embarrassed. "I didn't forget Commander, I just couldn't find my toothbrush."   
  


"That's odd, mine was missing too."   
  


Tom Paris turned around. "Sorry to interrupt Captain, but my toothbrush was missing too, and B'Elanna couldn't find hers either."   
  


Janeway turned back to look at Harry. "Mr. Kim, you haven't said much."   
  


"I'm sorry Captain. It seems we all have the same problem." 

Janeway looked at Chakotay. He just shrugged. Both puzzled, they turn to Tuvok.   
  


"Tuvok, this sounds like more than just a coincidence. Is your toothbrush missing also?"   
  


"Indeed Captain. This is quite puzzling."   
  


"Well Tuvok, you're the security chief. Investigate."   
  


"Yes Captain. I'll get on it right away." 

The bridge crew all laughed, making light of an embarrassing situation.   
  


"Torres to Janeway." 

Still laughing she answered. "Janeway here. What's going on with the replicator problem?"   
  


"Well Captain, we're missing a gel pack."   
  


"What do you mean? Is it malfunctioning?"   
  


"No, I mean it's missing, as in just gone. There's no sign of it anywhere."   
  


"Is there anything else missing?"   
  


"Well other than everyone here not being able to find their toothbrushes, no."   
  


"Engineering isn't the only place battling morning breath today Lieutenant."   
  


"Your toothbrushes are missing too? Who the hell would take all of our toothbrushes, and a gel pack? If this is one of Tom's jokes, it's not funny."   
  


"It wasn't me!" Tom replied.   
  


"B'Elanna I think there's more going on here than just a practical joke. Tuvok will be on his way shortly to start an investigation. Keep me informed. Janeway out."   
  


"Aye Captain."   
  


"Tuvok, it looks like engineering is the place to start the investigation."   
  


"On my way Captain."   
  


"Chakotay, have the sensors picked up anything unusual?"   
  


"Not that I can see."   
  


"Harry set scanners at maximum. Let's see if we can find something to explain this."   
  


"Yes Captain."   
  


"Janeway to Neelix. Do you have any coffee made yet?"   
  


"I'm sorry, I'm still working on that."   
  


"Well hurry it up, Neelix. This day isn't getting any shorter."   
  


"I know what you mean Captain."   
  


"Commander, you have the Bridge. I'll be in my Ready Room."   
  


He just smiled. "Ok." 

*** 

Captain Janeway sat at her desk and began working on the mountain of reports that always needed her attention. Her com-badge beeped."Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."   
  


"What is it, Seven?"   
  


"I need you to come to Cargo Bay two."   
  


"Can it wait?"   
  


"No, it is urgent that you come right away. It is a . . . personal matter."   
  


Janeway sighed. "On my way Seven." She left her Ready Room and headed for the Turbo Lift. "I'll be in Cargo Bay two if you need me Commander."   
  


"Aye Captain."   
  


*** 

In the Turbo Lift she contacted Tuvok. "How's your investigation going?"   
  


"There is no sign of the missing gel pack. I have also spoken to a number of crew members. It seems that there are quite a few personal items missing, including everyone's toothbrush."   
  


"Any idea who could be taking all of this stuff?"   
  


"No Captain. I regret that I have found no evidence as to whom the perpetrators could be."   
  


"I'm on my way to see Seven right now. Let me know if you come up with anything new."   
  


"Yes Captain."   
  


The door to the Cargo Bay opened and Janeway entered. She looked around but couldn't see Seven. "Seven?"   
  


"Captain, are you alone?" She called from behind a large storage container.   
  


"Yes Seven. What's going on? Why are you hiding?" 

Seven stepped out from behind the storage container to reveal why she had been hiding. 

Janeway's jaw dropped in surprise catching her off guard. "Seven, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"   
  


"I cannot find my clothing. When I stepped out of my alcove this morning, I realized I was naked. I tried to replicate a new outfit but the replicators are off line."   
  


"Well surely you must have more than one outfit, Seven."   
  


"Yes but I cannot find any of them. They are all . . . gone."   
  


Janeway tried to hold back her laughter with little success. " Ok Seven, stay put. I'll go get you one of my uniforms."   
  


"Thank you, Captain. This is a most embarrassing situation."   
  


"We've had our share of them this morning."   
  


*** 

She laughed to herself as she headed for her quarters to get the uniform. While in her quarters her com-badge beeped again."Doctor to Captain Janeway."   
  


_What now she mumbled_. "Janeway here Doctor. What can I do for you?"   
  


"Someone has taken my hollo-emitter. I am stuck here without it."   
  


"Well isn't Sick Bay where the Doctor should be?"   
  


"I am supposed to meet Seven for her lesson in less than 10 minutes."   
  


"Well Doctor, I can tell you right now that she is definitely not ready. You will just have to cancel."   
  


"Cancel? Is something wrong with her?"   
  


"Nothing that will need your medical expertise. Contact Mr. Tuvok about your hollo- emitter. He can fill you in on what has been going on this morning. 

I'm on my way to see Seven now. I'll inform her of your situation."   
  


"But what am I supposed to do?"   
  


"Stay put. Janeway out."   
  


*** 

Janeway made it back to the Cargo Bay with no more interruptions. "Seven, you can come out now." She handed her the uniform. "I know it wont fit perfectly, but it will have to do."   
  


"The uniform will suffice, Captain."   
  


"Just remember, I'm still in command. Now get dressed and meet the Doctor in Sick Bay. His hollo-emitter is missing. See if you can calm him down."   
  


"Yes Captain. I will try."   
  


"Janeway to the Bridge. Have you found anything yet Commander?"   
  


"No Captain, not yet, but we'll keep trying. Tuvok has reports of quite a few missing items."   
  


"This is getting stranger by the minute. Have Tuvok take an inventory of all the missing items. I'm on my way to the Mess Hall. I'm going to get some coffee, even if I have to make it myself."   
  


"Acknowledged; and Captain if your going to make coffee, we could use some up here. Better yet, how about lunch?"   
  


"Commander, don't push your luck. Janeway out."   
  


*** 

She hardly let the Mess Hall doors open before she called for Neelix. "Please tell me you have coffee made."   
  


"I'm sorry Captain, but I have much bigger problems right now."   
  


"Oh really? What could be more important than keeping your Captain happy?"   
  


"Someone has stolen the Pleeka Rine Casserole that I was going to serve for dinner tonight."   
  


"I'll be sure to thank the perpetrator as soon as we find him."   
  


"That's not funny, Captain! What am I supposed to serve the crew for dinner?"   
  


"Honestly Neelix, I don't care. Be creative. All I want is a lousy cup of coffee."   
  


"Well the coffee beans are missing too. So it seems we have no dinner, and no coffee!"   
  


"You're not doing much to boost my moral." She grumbled as she left the Mess Hall.   
  


*** 

_"Security Chief's log, additional. My investigation is becoming more of a puzzle with each passing hour. After speaking with the Doctor, I have found more than 100 personal items missing from the crew. I have had no luck as to the perpetrator's whereabouts, nor can I find a logical explanation for this."_   
  


"Janeway to Tuvok."   
  


"Tuvok here."   
  


"Meet us in the Briefing Room in 15 minutes. I've called a senior staff meeting. This is getting out of hand. We have to find out what's going on."   
  


"Yes Captain."   
  


*** 

As Captain Janeway sat in her Ready Room going over the crazy events thus far, and preparing for the staff meeting, her door chimed. Expecting it to be Chakotay with more reports of missing items, she briskly called out for him to come in. When she looked up, she was surprised to see little Naomi Wildmen standing in the door way. With a quick change in attitude she got up and went to the little girl. "Naomi, what can I do for you?"   
  


Almost in tears she replied. "Captain I can't find my Flodder doll anywhere. I always put him away when I'm not playing with him, but he's not anywhere he's just gone!" She started to cry. Janeway put her arms around Naomi and hugged her tight.   
  


"It's ok Naomi. We'll find him."   
  


"You promise?"   
  


"I promise, Captains honor."   
  


"Mommy says that lots of things are missing today. Why would someone take all of our stuff?"   
  


"I don't know Naomi, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Why don't I take you back to you quarters, before your mom thinks you are missing too! Ok?"   
  


"Ok." She replied as she gave her another hug. 

Janeway took Naomi's hand and led her across the Bridge. "I'll be back in a minute Commander."   
  


"Aye Captain."   
  


*** 

Janeway arrived at the Briefing Room just as Tuvok did. His eyebrows rose when he saw that Seven was not in her usual outfit. He chose not to comment. 

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Janeway and Tuvok took their seats. "Tuvok what has your investigation reveled?"   
  


Tom Paris interrupted. "Just a minute Captain. Did I miss something?"   
  


"What Tom?"   
  


"When did you promote Seven?"   
  


They all looked directly at Seven, who was wearing the Captain's uniform. 

"Right after I throw you in the Brig, Tom." His grin faded instantly, even though everyone else was laughing. "Tuvok, add Seven's clothes to the list of missing items. Now, back to our previous subject. Someone or something is taking our stuff and I want some answers."   
  


"I have compiled a list of the missing items." Tuvok handed the Captain a pad."You will notice that most of the items are of a more personal nature."   
  


Janeway scanned the pad, then looked up. _"Harry's Clarinet . . . Tom's Television . . . The Doctor's Hollo- Emitter . . . Chakotay's Medicine Bundle . . . Naomi Wildmen's Doll . . . Fair Haven . . . . . . ._ Tuvok, I thought you said these were all personal items? Hollodeck programs are a little more complex than that."   
  


"Yes Captain, but the only programs missing are the ones' with a more social nature, such as, Fair Haven and Sandrine's."   
  


"Sandrine's is gone?"   
  


"Yes Mr. Paris. I'm afraid your pool tournament has been canceled."   
  


"It sounds as if someone or something is taking things that are only of value to us. Maybe a way to learn about us by examining our belongings."   
  


"That makes sense Chakotay, but we haven't detected anything that would prove that theory."   
  


"But we haven't detected anything to disprove it either, Captain." B'Elanna added.   
  


"I suggest we go to yellow alert. I will post security personnel on every deck. Maybe we can come up with something to explain what's going on."   
  


"I agree Tuvok. B'Elanna, is everything in engineering working properly?"   
  


"Yes Captain. Other than the replicators we haven't had any trouble."   
  


"Good, see what you can do about getting the replicator system back on line."   
  


"I'll try Captain."   
  


"Neelix, have you come up with an alternative for dinner tonight?"   
  


"Well Captain, I have some leftovers but not enough for the whole crew. We may need to brake out the rations."   
  


"Ok. Inform the crew."   
  


"Right away Captain."   
  


"Let's keep working with the sensor's maybe we can come up with something. 

Dismissed."   
  


As they all left the Briefing Room Chakotay turned back to the Captain. "Kathryn, have you had anything to eat today?"   
  


"No, Commander I haven't even had my coffee yet. Remember?"   
  


"How could I forget?" She slugged him on the arm. " Will you join me in the Mess Hall for some leftovers? I bet we could even find some Leola root stew."   
  


She thought for a moment. "I have a better idea Commander. Meet me in my quarters in one hour."   
  


"Are you cooking?"   
  


"Unless you would rather have leftover Leola Root."   
  


"My options seem limited. I'll alert Sick Bay before I come."   
  


"Commander, one more word and you'll be in Sick Bay."   
  


"Ok! Ok! I'll see you in an hour."   
  


As Janeway left the Bridge, she looked back at Chakotay. "Don't be late, Commander."   
  


"Yes Ma'am."   
  


*** 

The door chime sounded. "Come in." Janeway looked up. "I see you brought a peace offering. Where did you get the wine?"   
  


"I have my ways."   
  


"Does Tom know you took it?"   
  


"Not exactly. I figured we could just add it to the list of missing items." They both laughed. "So Kathryn, what did you make me for dinner?"   
  


"Neelix was kind enough to let me use his kitchen, even after I made fun of his casserole. He even found me some mushrooms, so I made soup."   
  


"Mushroom soup is my favorite. It smells great." 

They sat down to eat, Chakotay pored the wine while Kathryn put the soup bowl on the table and took off the lid.   
  


"Oh, I forgot the bread." She got up to get it. When she turned back around, her expression turned to one of surprise. "Chakotay? Where's the soup?" 

He was just staring at the empty spot on the table where the soup had been.   
  


"It just . . . disappeared."   
  


"That's it. I have had it!" She threw the bread, barely missing Chakotay's head.   
  


"I guess I don't have to alert Sick Bay now."   
  


She gave him the death glare, which took the smile right off his face. She hit her com- badge. "Tuvok!"   
  


"Tuvok here."   
  


"Did you pick up anything on the sensors as of a few minutes ago?"   
  


"No Captain, why?"   
  


"Because my dinner just disappeared."   
  


"Where did it go?"   
  


"Well that's just it. I don't know, one minute it was here, and the next it wasn't."   
  


"Curious. That gives us a logical conclusion that this could be an outside influence. Whoever is doing this is not on board the ship."   
  


"I agree. Have there been any more missing items reported?"   
  


"Not in the past two hours. Your dinner is the only one."   
  


"Chakotay and I are on our way back to the Bridge."   
  


"Captain I must remind you that your shift ended over two hours ago. Until we can detect anything, there is nothing you can do here. I suggest you use this time and get some rest."   
  


"Fine, inform me if anything comes up. Janeway out."   
  


"He's right Kathryn. You have had a very long day." Chakotay added.   
  


"I get the point Commander. The next thing I know you'll drag me down to Sick Bay for a physical."   
  


"I might." He smiled as he headed for the door. "See you in the morning Kathryn. I really am sorry that dinner didn't work out."   
  


"So am I Commander, but I will keep this." She took the bottle of wine from Chakotay. "Good night." He just laughed as the door closed behind him.   
  


*** 

"Mr. Paris, you're late."   
  


"Sorry Commander, rough morning." He looked at the empty chair next to Chakotay.   
  


"Where's the Captain?"   
  


"She must be having a rough morning too."   
  


"No problem, Captain Seven can take her place." He turned and gave Seven a big smile.   
  


"Watch out Tom, all Captains have the right to throw you in the Brig." Harry laughed.   
  


"You would never do that to me, would you Seven?"   
  


"I would escort you there myself." She replied.   
  


"Now children, that's enough." Chakotay cut in. He hit his com-badge. "Chakotay to Captain Janeway" . . . He looked back at Tuvok.   
  


"Tuvok to Janeway . . . Computer locate Captain Janeway."   
  


___Captain Janeway is not on board Voyager._   
  


Chakotay jumped up from his seat. "Harry, are there any shuttles missing?"   
  


"No Commander, and there has been no transporter use in the last 24 hours."   
  


"Go to Red Alert!"   
  


*** 

Kathryn Janeway awoke, startled to find she was not in her bed. In-fact she wasn't even on board Voyager. She was encased in what could only be described as a large bubble, made of a clear jelly like substance, suspending her in space. In the bubble with her, were all of the missing items from the ship. Including her toothbrush which she picked up immediately.   
  


"Where am I? . . . What's going on? . . . Can anyone hear me?" She was surprised to hear an answer.   
  


_You are Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager._   
  


"Yes! Who the hell are you? And where am I?"   
  


_That would be impossible to explain, Captain Janeway._   
  


"Try me. Why have you taken all of our things? What do you want with us?"   
  


_You are a most interesting species. We are called observers. We have taken your things so we could learn about you. We mean you no harm. _   
  


"Well thank you for that much, but that does not explain what you want, and why I'm here. Wherever that is."   
  


_We did not mean to offend you. We have created this space bubble so we could communicate. We do not exist in a way that your technology could detect us. We don't even exist in the way that you perceive time or place. Someday, we will be able to encounter each other face to face. You are a most capable species._   
  


"Thank you. I don't mean to sound harsh. We are just not accustomed to this way of learning."   
  


_We are sorry for any trouble we have caused. We will return you, and everything we took back to your ship. Captain Janeway of Voyager we hope to encounter you in the future. You are most interesting. _   
  


"I look forward to that day." 

*** 

When she instantly reappeared on the Bridge of Voyager, with her toothbrush in hand, the computer stated. _Captain Janeway is now on board Voyager._   
  


"Captain!" Chakotay was startled by her sudden appearance. He made a quick recovery when he saw what she had in her hand. "I see you found your toothbrush."   
  


"Very funny, Commander. Tuvok stand down Red Alert. I found all of the missing items."   
  


"Where were you Captain?" Harry asked.   
  


"I'm not exactly sure. It was some kind of space bubble. They created it for me so they could communicate. We were being studied. They had no other way to contact us."   
  


"Who were they?" Asked Tom.   
  


"I don't really know. They called themselves Observers. Their technology is far more advanced than ours. I don't think we could even begin to understand it. I never even saw them. They communicated telepathically."   
  
  
  


"Are we in any danger Captain?"   
  


"No Tuvok, they were just curious about us. They never meant us any harm and have returned everything to the ship, including our toothbrushes." She looked over at Neelix.   
  


"Make sure the crew gets to use them as soon as possible Mr. Neelix."   
  


"Aye Captain, right away."They all laughed.   
  


Captain Janeway walked across the Bridge and took her chair. She turned to Chakotay. "I need a cup of coffee."   
  


After a silent moment, he bravely stated. "That's not all you need."   
  


"What is that supposed to mean?" She glared at him.   
  


He looked at her a moment, then up at Seven. "Captain, maybe you should ask Seven for your uniform back."   
  


She looked down, and noticed she was clad only in the pajamas she had worn to bed. Face flushing, she rose from her seat and headed for the Turbo Lift. "Seven you're with me." She glanced back at Chakotay. "Commander, you have the Bridge."   
  


As the Lift doors closed behind them, she could swear that even Tuvok was laughing.   
  


End   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
